His Greatest Prank
by secretlovers
Summary: naruto has had ebough
1. Chapter 1

His Greatest prank

Naruto laughed giddily as he walked towards his destination; the training grounds. He was going to show his teammates his new technique, and he couldn't wait. Also he had heard about that talent show that kanoha (sp?) was hosting. He signed up for it and wanted everyone to see how good he was. That he can do something right, that he wasn't useless.

Heading to grounds 7 he decided to go a stealthily as possible so he could surprise them. he never thought that by doing so, his whole world would come crashing down.

He had masked his scent, aura, chakra, his very presence, so no one could sense him. When he reached his destination he saw all of the rookie 9 and team guy. They were talking about going on a mission.

"Ok, so we are going to sneak into this guy's house and assassinate everyone there?" sakura asked.

"Yes, the mission states not to leave anyone alive. But remember Tsunade also told us not to allow Naruto to know. It's better off that way, he would only get in the way a ruin the mission. That dobe can't do anything right." Said Sasuke dryly. Everyone only nodded in agreement.

"I really don't know how I lost to him, I must have been off my game that day during the chunnin exams." Neji replied in monotone.

"I can't believe that demon is even still alive. He should have been killed long ago." sakura hissed.

"I know, he's worthless, he never helps out so keep him. He should just die. No one would notice, hell if someone did we would all cheer in happiness." Ino sneered.

That was it, Naruto couldn't listen to anymore; they really hated him. To such a degree, he should have known. They were just like all the other mindless villagers. Hating him for something that wasn't in his control; those arrogant fools.

The blonde learnt his lesson; he never should have trusted anyone in the first place. He would have been better off if he kept himself closed off and never let anyone in. this was his price to pay for doing so.

It was there he came up with a plan. The plan that would be his greatest prank yet.

Over the next few days he kept to himself; the others tries speaking to him but he would only give them the cold shoulder or give them a look that promised death if they didn't leave him alone. He was busy thinking, everything had to go perfectly without a hitch or everything would be ruined; thus he would never be given the chance to pull this stunt again.

No, he didn't need the annoyances those people caused him.

"Hey dobe. Why are you being do cold to everyone." Sasuke sneered. From the look on his face you could tell he obviously didn't care about Naruto; only that he didn't know why the blonde was suddenly acting this way.

Naruto just gave him a blank look that unnerved the Uchiha. That look in his eyes that plainly said that he has given up, that he could care less what happened anymore. The raven haired boy has never seen such a desolate look on anyone; he never thought he would see it on kanoha's perkiest, hyper, knuckle head shinobi.

He didn't know how right he was to a certain degree. No a single soul but one Naruto Uzumaki knew what was about to take place in mere days. A day that will shock and disturb everyone in the village.

It was two days before the talent show and the rookie nine plus guy's team was all trying to figure out how to get Naruto to tell them what was his problem. None even remotely thinking that the blonde could have possibly heard their conversation a few days prier. No, they thought he was too dumb to be able to do such a thing without blabbering about it.

They decided that they were all going to corner him and get some kind of answer out of him. It was set in motion when they saw their target leaving a store and apparently heading home. When he was all alone they jumped him. Mush to their surprise, he dodged every single, hit, punch, kick, and jutsu.

"Damn it Naruto what is wrong with you?!" Sasuke hollered

Their only answer was a bitter laugh that sent shivers down all of the shinobi's spines. His laugh was so cruel, as if he had to witness all the evils in the world and must watch them repeat themselves. They never would have expected Naruto to be capable to produce such a sound. I mean come on! He's the village idiot, the naïve little brat who didn't know about the real world. Always thinking that if you believed hard enough that your dream will come true.

"Nothing teme – he spat the word like it was poison. Again surprising all there- just my greatest prank ever. That's all you need to know, and all you will know until it comes into fruition" was his only reply.

"Oh so you think you're smart because you know big words dobe?" the avenger said scornfully.

Naruto just gave him a look, and walked off. None of them had seen the prankster till the talent show.

"Now presenting Naruto Uzumaki in his song that he wrote himself. "Why" said an announcer girl.

( I wrote this song myself. You want to use it, ask me first. Because if I see it on one of your stories, and you didn't at least give me credit for writing the song I will report your ass. When reading the song think of the melody from the song 'missing' by that everansae or something girl. I know I didn't spell her name right.)

Why, why

Do you hate me so

What have I ever done

With all the hate and scorn you shown me

To blind with hate and misery to see

What you're doing to me

That's why I say

Everyone was at a standstill. This was Naruto, the boy who couldn't do anything right? He was now singing like an angel, no, an angel couldn't compare. But what shocked them the most was that the song was so sad.

You don't know the things I've seen

All the hate and misery

With every punch and sneer

They don't know what they're doing to me

Inside….

I'm breaking...

Dieing….

Slowly

Painfully

I'm all alone

Why…

Why…

Why…

Do you hate me so

What have I ever done

To deserve this

All this scorn and fear

Am I so unimportant

Am I so insignificant

Please please, forgive me

But I won't be hime again

I can't take this torture anymore

I can't take this solitude for one more moment

Isn't someone missing me

Isn't something missing me

Or am I merely a sacrifice

I'm dieing….

Breaking….

Bleeding…

Am screaming…

Am I too far lost

To be saved

Is my soul too tainted

My god

Please come to me

And set me free

From the torment and pain

Yes can't you see

What they did to me

Please set me free

From the chains that bind me

His song was so sad and moving, everyone had tears in their eyes and was looking down shamefully. It was their fault for him to be singing such a song. Not a single person in the village was without guilt listening to the boy's angelic voice calling out to them.

I'm dieing….

Breaking…

Bleeding….

And screaming…

Why do you hate me so

What have I ever done

Now it's tome for my grand escape

From my prison

And you're too late

To stop me

Cause now

I'm in paradise

And it's all because

My suicide…..

There was a pregnant pause upon hearing the last line of the lyrics. None believed what they had just heard. But to prove what they heard true, Naruto popped. Showing all that it was merely a clone singing. But that could only mean one thing……

Everyone was searching for the missing shinobi. But not a single person could find him; well that is until they heard Hinata's scream. They all rushed to the girl only to be privy to a sight that would stay on their minds forever. Naruto was lying in a pool of his blood. Deep gashes ran all over his body' seeing the bloody kuni by his side they knew who was the cause of such injuries. But the thing that freaked them out the most was the smile on his face and the note in his hand.

Tsunade picked the note up and read it allowed.

_To the people who aren't to lazy to read a damn note,_

_Yes, this is my greatest prank. But to understand it you need to know the facts. Well for one thing, I'm not the dumb, hyper little blonde you all think I am. I am twice as intelligent as Shikamaru over there. I've seen many thing and learned much. I may be young in body but In mind… I'm one of the oldest people you'll meet. I had to grow up fast my whole life, just to survive. Do you know how sad it is, when you can't even feel safe in your own village. Worrying day in and day out if and when they would kill you for something that you had no control over. I didn't ask to be the container for the kyuubi, my life and freedom was taken from me the day I was born. All because of your prejudice. I had to hide behind a façade if sunshine and rainbows to keep a low profile so no one would think of me as more of a threat. After all, everyone hates it when the 'demon' brat is smarter or does anything better then their children. Oooohhhh nooo! I do something right or even better then one of their brats then an angry mob would be outside my front door in mere moments. I was never allowed even a drop of happiness._

_I find a few thing to be quite humorous; you shinobi and villagers blame me for the death of the fourth hokage. Claiming that because of me, he has no legacy left to take his place. But I'll let you in on a little secret…. I am the fourth's only child. He didn't want to place such a burden on any other child when he could do so to his and have his dieing wish be that his people would treat his son like the hero he is… quite entertaining, you show your gratefulness to me with hate filled glares, beatings, rapings, burning down my house. I you haven't figured out I'm his son by now all you need to do is look at a picture of him and you could see I look like a mini version of him._

_And finally, the think I find most amusing, you pride yourselves with being able to see underneath the underneath. Then why haven't you figured out that a mere child was playing you for fools the whole time. You bought every little word and phrase hook, line, and sinker. How you didn't realize that __**no one**_

_Could be that happy. Thus, my biggest prank of all, every single one of you and more fell for it. Never realizing a damn thing. And you pride yourselves in being the best of the best, please…_


	2. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
